Our Moments
by ZanyIzzy
Summary: A perfect example of ying/yang love. The simple phrase "I Love You" can be said multiple different ways without using words. Michi drabble series! R&R! T for language and other things - summary sucks XD - TITLE RE-NAMED!
1. From Leaves to Rain

**Heyy! I'm back again! Finally finished a year long project and just decided to start writing some cute fluffy drabbles because I love writing fluffy scenes. And with my fave Digimon pairing being Tai and Mimi I couldn't help but write a bunch of drabbles that came to my head or were inspired by other things :D**

**I don't know how many chapters there will be to this, but just bear with me ^_^;;**

**I'll probably write five drabbles per chapter, and despite the title I am NOT writing 100 drabbles (too many! _).**

**So to all Michi fans! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

One Hundred Moments

Chapter One: From Leaves to Rain

**Her**

I pushed my way through the crowd of students to get closer to the list. Since I was already pretty tall it wasn't like they were blocking my site, just my way. I scanned the hundreds of names printed until my eyes landed on my own. 2-A.

I sighed loudly and shoved my hands in my pockets. First day school was the same as ever, pushing your way through a crowd of students who seemed to take forever to find their own freaking names on a list then leave to go to their freaking dorms, though I didn't expect it to be quite the same in University. Just then a short dark haired girl squished past me, elbowing me quite rudely in the side so she could go find her name.

"Ouch, fuck watch where you're going," I snapped. The girl glanced back but payed no mind and quickly turned back to look at the list. I scowled at her back and took a glance at the list she was looking at. Tch. A first year. Jeez, was that any way to treat her second year senior?

My eyes lazily scanned the first year list out of pure curiosity. They passed by no names I recognized. I was about to turn away when one name caught my eyes. My heart stopped and I rushed over to look more closely, shoving the dark haired girl from earlier to the side maybe a little too harshly. Though she deserved it.

My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the name and my heart suddenly came back, thumping like a hammer in my chest. It was definitely it, it was **her** name. There, on the first year's list, it was **her** name. I suddenly straightened up and whipped my head around. If her name was there, she must be here, right now. My head whizzed around looking for her. I pushed my way out of the crowd of students and searched frantically. My heart was beating so fast my rib cage was starting to ache but I honestly didn't care. I felt my face heat up and my brain turning fuzzy from excitement. But the courtyard was empty of her. I frowned slightly and quickly began speed walking around. I walked from one end of the courtyard to the other. When I didn't find her I decided to go around all the dorm buildings. There was no sign of her there either. I finally searched as much of the entire campus as I could.

I eventually collapsed on a bench about two hours later panting from practically speed walking/ running everywhere. My heart started to ache and become heavier with every minute. Had it been a mistake? Was that just someone who had the same name as her? What a cruel joke. I laughed lightly.

Man, just as I got my hopes up. Of course she wouldn't come all the way here. It was impossible. Why would she specifically come to this school when it was so far away from where she lived?

I sighed heavily and sunk into the bench as my chest seemed to become completely heavy. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cold fall air. It was only the beginning of fall and the leaves had just started to change colors. Soon they would all be on the ground, and the trees would become empty. Empty, waiting for their leaves to return someday.

I laughed lightly again. Finding the energy I picked myself up off the bench and shoved my now numb fingers into my pockets. I glanced at the school again and narrowed my eyes. I shrugged and slowly walked over to the first year building.

I was surprised to find the doors all unlocked. The old creaking door moaned loudly as I pulled it open and it slowly drifted shut behind me. I walked down the empty hallways and my footsteps echoed. I passed by many empty rooms, too many I lost count. I walked down at least five long hallways before I finally stopped just outside of one room. I reached out for the door and hesitated. I bit my lip and slowly opened the sliding door and the bright light from the first year classroom greeted my eyes. I heard the scooting of a chair and a light voice.

"Tai?"

I opened my eyes fully and my heart seemed to drop, but for a totally different reason.

There she was. Right there. Standing by the window so the sunlight illuminated her silhouette. Her hair was down and in soft curls around her face. Her cheeks were pink from the cold and she had a light pink sweater and a jean pleated skirt. White socks up to her thighs and soft beige boots. Her mouth curved into a sweet smile that reached all the way up to her sparkling brown eyes.

"Tai…" she mumbled. It was all she needed to say before I was there and holding her in my arms. It was her. **Her**. She was here, it was **her**. She melted into me and wrapped her arms around my neck. We embraced for what seemed like eternity. I dug my face into her neck and breathed in her sweet perfume that I'd missed. The smell of her shampoo, her clothes, her skin, I'd missed it so much. I finally let go against my own will and took her in. She blushed and smiled, not knowing quite what to say. I opened my mouth and it seems my voice was able to find itself.

"W-why are you here?" I asked. She laughed lightly.

"Who ever said I was going to Uni in America?" she said. I felt a pull again and soon my lips crashed onto hers. She smiled against mine and kissed me back. We had both been longing for this for so long and kissing her now was making my heart ache in a way it hadn't for two years. I wrapped my arms around her waste to bring her as close to me as possible. She had no objects and wrapped her arms around my neck. Finally we broke the kiss and I rested my forehead on hers, our arms still tightly interlocked around each other. She had a visible blush on her cheeks and I grinned. She smiled back and closed her eyes, breathing in my scent.

"I missed you," she said softly. I wanted to laugh.

"I missed you too Meems," I said, and kissed Mimi again. My leaves had finally come back to me.

* * *

**You're Cute**

Tai seriously was trying hard not to verbally complain his boredom because he was a guest, but as she kept rambling on he was seriously thinking otherwise. Mimi was a nice girl and all, but she really needed to learn to shut up. Because not only had she dressed him up in the most ridiculous apron ever, but she also decided to get him to bake the hardest cake in the goddamn cook book. But he was partly to blame because he did ask her to help him.

Tai was baking a cake for his Nutrition class to help raise his marks. Because Tai wasn't the most gifted at baking/cooking/anything to do with being in the kitchen, he called upon Mimi to help him with his project.

Tai stood with his head resting on his folded arms as he leaned over the counter. Mimi stood there beside him with her apron on holding a spatula but blabbing on about absolutely nothing to do with cooking. Tai mentally shot himself. He sighed heavily and pushed his head up from the counter and cleared his throat rather rudely.

"Okay Mimi, here's the deal," he said loudly. Mimi stopped talking at looked at him.

"What is it?"

"Stop talking,"

"Huh? But—"

"Stop. Just stop… now I need to get this done for a project and I really need the marks, so I'd really appreciate it if you actually helped me make it instead of going on about Michigo and her stupid friend problems," Tai said staring Mimi right in the eyes. Mimi frowned.

"Well jeez you don't have to be all serious about it, now lets see, where were we?" she said, her perky personality popping back in an instant. She picked up the cook book and gazed over the instructions. After about a minute of her searching the page Tai rolled his eyes.

"Mixing," Tai said bordly when Mimi failed to figure out where she last left him. She smiled brightly.

"Yes mixing! Of course! Now take the mixer and hold the handle firmly," Mimi instructed. Tai did as he was told and picked up the electric mixer. He flipped it around in his hands lazily.

"Um, no, hold it firmly Tai," she said again. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Yes chef," he said sarcastically. Mimi scowled at him.

"Okay don't put the mixer in the bowl yet; turn it on to the lightest setting so you can get used to it working in your hands first," Mimi said. Tai did so and the mixer turned on, lightly thrumming and spinning in Tai's hand. Tai grinned.

"Cool! It's like a lazer shooter!" he said giddily and began pointing the mixer in random directions going "pew, pew!" Mimi tried to stop him but Tai decided to ignored her. He turned the setting on higher so the mixers span faster.

"Yeah! pew, pew! Pew, pew! Enemy down! We're surrounded! Don't worry team! Tai will save the day!" Tai shouted as he started his own game of space wars. He jumped around the kitchen. Mimi put down the cookbook.

"Tai! Hey, Tai! Don't do that it's not a toy!" she said angrily. When Tai ignored her again she glared at him and rushed over to grab the mixer. Tai saw her coming from the corner of his eyes and grinned, snatching the mixer away just as she went to grab it.

"Tai, let go! Do this properly!" Mimi said, making a grab for the mixer again. Tai shook his head.

"Nah! It's just a game Mimi, lighten up!" Tai laughed and pew, pew'd again, running to the other side of the kitchen. Mimi quickly chased him but he kept dodging her, laughing like a toddler. "Tai! Let go of the mixer right now!" Mimi fumed. Tai stopped and held the mixer higher so she couldn't reach, still thrumming dangerously in his hand.

"Or what?" he teased. Mimi glared at him and made one last attempt to grab the mixer. She lunged upward and Tai moved to dodge but slipped on his socks. The mixer flew from his hand and up into the air. Mimi crashed onto Tai and caused him to plunge downwards, taking her with him. They landed with a loud thud and Tai smacked his head hard on the cabinets whilst Mimi landed heavily on his chest. Tai grunted loudly from Mimi's weight. His grunt soon turned to laughter though

"Oops," he said, grinning his goofy grin. Mimi opened her mouth to say something but when the sound of the mixer hitting something metal and the sound of a bowl flipping over filled their ears, they froze. The mixer had landed on the bowl of cake mix and flipped the bowl upwards, showering the two kids with thick, moist, sugary cake mix. It hit them like a wave and covered their faces and clothes. They lay silent for a minute.

"Oops again?" Tai mumbled. Mimi glared at him through the cake mix on her face.

"I hate you," she said and swiftly pushed herself up off of him to stand up. Tai tried to suppress a laugh when he took in her appearance. Her once neat frilly and pink outfit and apron were covered in gooey chocolate mix and her hair was plastered to her face. She had a little lump of mix sitting on the tip of her nose and her face was flustered bright pink.

Tai looked her over again and a light pink touched his cheeks. She actually looked really cute right now. Mimi stood up and went over to the sink.

"Now **really** Tai, why would you be **so **silly as to do something like **that**?" She fumed from over by the sink. Tai picked himself up off the ground and peeked over at her from behind the cabinets.

"Well, you turned out looking really cute just now so **I** think it was worth it," Tai said grinning mischievously. Mimi turned bright red and turned around to whip and wash cloth at Tai's face. He had quick reflexes and dodged it as it went flying over his head.

"Be **serious**!" Mimi said angrily, even though her face was red hot. She gave away into an embarrassed smile though when all she heard from behind the cabinets was Tai's childish laughter.

**

* * *

**

**When I Wake Up**

Tai sighed as he flipped the page of his book. He glanced over at Mimi who was flipping through a magazine. Tai's eyes wandered back to his book and he swung his legs back and forth bordly. Tai glanced around the room and watched all the other visitors sleeping, talking in groups, or walking around eating food or drinking water.

The sauna house wasn't usually busy but tonight was a Saturday and Tai insisted that he and Mimi come to spend the night. It was a nice place and a good shelter for people who didn't have anywhere to go to at night. Tai and Mimi were currently lying down on their stomachs, side by side in a corner with their little sauna pillows being used as elbow cushions. Tai glanced at Mimi again before focusing back on his book. Mimi looked over to him and lifted the edge of his book to read the title.

"Wow, such a hard book, is it interesting?" she asked, looking up at Tai. Tai grinned and shrugged.

"I don't know, I only brought it to impress you," he said. Mimi raised an eyebrow and laughed. Tai pushed the book away and lay on his side, looking up at Mimi's face.

"Ahh, my eyes hurt!" Tai said and he snuggled his head into his small pillow. Mimi smiled but kept flipping through the book. Tai watched her for a minute or two before she yawned loudly. Tai grinned and outstretched his arm overtop of her magazine.

"Want to sleep on my arm?" he asked sweetly. Mimi smiled and blushed lightly. She moved the magazine away and lay down with her head resting on Tai's forearm.

"Ow! it's so heavyy," Tai teased. Mimi frowned and raised her head. Tai laughed mischievously.

"Just kidding."

Mimi rolled her eyes, snuggling back onto his arm. Tai closed his eyes lightly, his smile still playing on his face.

"Are we really gonna sleep here?" Mimi asked suddenly. Tai cracked open an eye.

"Yep,"

"Why?"

Tai thought for a second, closing his eye. He then broke into a smile.

"Cause I wanna see your face when I wake up," he mumbled. He opened his eyes in time to see Mimi's face go bright red. Tai laughed and Mimi quickly tried to hide her face.

"You could've just done that at home," Mimi mumbled. Tai leaned closer and kissed her on the forehead. Mimi peeked up at him and Tai smiled at her before snuggling into his pillow and closing his eyes again.

Mimi watched his face for a bit before sighing and closing her eyes. Tai wrapped his other arm around Mimi's waste lightly and they both drifted to sleep with the voices of the other guests dully filling their ears.

* * *

**My Girl**

Tai smiled triumphantly as the soccer ball skimmed past the goalie's fingertips and clean into the net. The goalie landed with a hard thud and Tai jogged over to help him up. The goalie thanked him as Tai gripped his hand and pulled up the grass stained boy. They slapped each other on the back and smiled.

"Good kick dude,"

"Thanks, nice attempt," Tai grinned. The goalie laughed and turned to go back and get the ball which was tangled in the nets.

"Okay boys! Bring 'er in, 10 minute break," their coach yelled.

"Sweet!" the goalie cheered and jogged over to the benches with the ball under his arm. Tai followed his teammates and grabbed his water bottle from the bench just before a guy was about to sit on it. Tai took a swig of water and sighed as the cold water rushed down his throat. Tai wiped the sweat from his forehead just as one of his teammates whistled loudly.

"Woooaaah! Look at that hottie over there! She's a real looker!" the teammate said in awe to one of his friends.

"What is it Jirou? Oh! Maan she's hot!" the player's friend whistled as well. Tai raised an eyebrow and looked in the direction where Jirou had seen the girl. When his eyes landed on the only girl sitting patiently in the stands his eyebrows went even higher.

"Hey, do you think she'd give me a chance?" Jirou asked his friend. Tai turned back around to listen.

"No way dude, your ugly as shit, though I'd love to see you make a fool of yourself," his friend laughed. Jirou frowned.

"Oh yeah? Like you'd have a chance!" he challenged.

"I would! I'd go up, show off my muscles, and after she's swooned I'd graciously allow her to give me her number," the friend said. Tai almost laughed, he sounded like a wise-ass.

"Oh please, she wouldn't give me a chance, but she's swoon for you? keep dreaming!" Jirou laughed. Tai cleared his throat and both the boys looked over to him.

"Your right," he said. they raised an eyebrow each.

"What do you mean?" Jirou asked. Tai grinned and started cleaning some of the grass from in-between his cleats.

"I heard she's the most wanted girl in high school, the prettiest, the nicest, and she's got a good body," Tai said. The boys awed and started gazing at the girl again.

"Really? She sounds awesome," Jirou and his friend were practically drooling.

"She's pretty smart too, and she's got a wicked awesome personality," Tai continued.

"Wee! She's perfect! I'm definitely going to talk to her!" Jirou said and made a move to leave. Tai stood up straight and grinned widely.

"She's got a boyfriend too," he said. Jirou stopped in his tracks and frowned.

"What?" he whined, his friend was pouting as well.

"Yep, that's what I heard," Tai said. Both boys started to glare.

"God, I bet he's a cocky bastard," Jirou grumbled. Tai laughed.

"Think what you want, but he's really good at soccer," Tai said. Jirou perked up.

"What! No way! He's a jock to top it off! Man Tai, if I was a better soccer player I'd show him up! He's probably not as good as you though! You're the ace of our team, you should go out with her instead," Jirou said. Tai grinned.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Yeah! Like, your super cool, and nice too, someone as hot as her, you should go ask for her number, then give us a copy!" Jirou's friend urged.

"You think so?" Tai said. They both nodded eagerly. Tai looked back up to the girl again who was still sitting there. He smiled mischievously.

"Okay, be back in a sec," he said and winked at the two guys. Both guys cheered as Tai jumped up on the bleachers and took the steps two at a time up to the girl. When the girl noticed him she stood up and smiled. Tai came up to her and picked her up by the waste and spun her in a circle. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Tai put her down he leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. She smiled against his kiss and kissed him back.

"Hey, what were you talking about with those two guys down there?" Mimi asked, pointing to Tai's two teammates. Tai laughed.

"Just about a super hot girl and her super cool boyfriend," Tai said shrugging. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"I see," she smiled.

"So, you actually came this time?" Tai said giddily. Mimi nodded happily.

"Yep! I found some time away from clubs and came to see you practice! Aren't you happy?" Mimi asked.

"I'm ecstatic!" Tai said. Mimi laughed.

"So are we still on for dinner tonight?" Tai asked, wrapping his arms around her waste and swaying her gently. Mimi rested her arms over his and nodded.

"Of course! I've been waiting all week!" she said. Tai grinned and leaned down to kiss her again. He then pulled away suddenly.

"Oh! I forgot, can you write your number on a piece of paper for me?" he asked. Mimi cocked her head.

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Sure I guess," Mimi shrugged and leaned down to her purse and pulled out her pen and notepad. Tai leaned down next to her and eagerly watched her scribble down her cell phone number. She ripped it off the pad and handed it to him.

"Here you go," she said. Tai smiled and leaned in to kiss her again.

"Thanks! I need to get back down now, breaks almost over," Tai said looking back to his coach. Mimi nodded.

"Okay, I'll be waiting here," she smiled at him. Tai grinned and jumped down the bleacher's steps to his teammates. He stopped right in front of Jirou and his friend whose jaws were almost touching the ground. Tai held up the ripped notepad paper and dropped it into Jirou's frozen hands. Tai smiled slyly and winked.

"Got her number!"

* * *

**Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head**

Tai trudged in the rain with his head down low and his hair matted and stuck to the sides of his face. His clothes were beyond soaked and every now and then when he wasn't quite paying attention he'd accidentally submerge his foot in a particularly deep puddle.

Somehow, he didn't think things would turn out this way. The two of them had gone through a lot together, friends since early childhood even. They had been so good, no, so _happy_ together. What happened? Was there something he was missing? Sora always seemed to be happy when she was with him, so when she broke up with him, it was sudden and heartbreaking.

Tai used all of his will power not the let the tears stinging his eyes fall down his face even though they would have blended in with the rain anyway. Tai swallowed the huge lump in his throat and mentally scolded himself to get a grip. His pride was too big for him to crumple up like a little girl and cry his heart out.

His shoes scraped the sidewalk as he moved forward, not really going anywhere, and not really having any drive to get wherever he was going. He looked up just has someone whizzed by him on a bike and lightly splashed some water on his pants. Tai raised an eyebrow when he saw someone a little ahead of him with four large shopping bags in each hand and struggling to keep an umbrella up right despite her lack of available hands. Tai saw the light brown, almost honey colored, ponytail bobbing back and forth and smiled weakly when he recognized the girl.

Tai's strides became a bit longer as he half-heartedly tried to catch up with her. It was only when he was in enough hearing distance to hear her voice over the pouring rain that he caught the grumble of profanities coming from her mouth.

"Fucking rain, fucking umbrella, fucking bags!" Mimi grumbled as she stumbled forward, trying to balance the umbrella between her shoulder and chin. Tai had to let out a light laugh, though Mimi didn't hear his voice through the beating rain. Just then Mimi walked over a deep crack in the path and her heel got stuck, twisting her foot out to the side. Mimi lurched over but quickly caught her balance by getting her foot out of the shoe and steadying herself. Though this caused her stockings to get soaked in cold rainwater.

"Shit!" Mimi cursed, Tai stopped hesitantly behind her. Mimi still hadn't noticed him and bent down to get her shoe. She pulled it out of the crack after and couple tries and looked down at the snapped heel.

"What!" she said loudly, dropping all of her bags in an instant. Her umbrella fell from her shoulder and rolled onto the ground. Mimi groaned loudly and looked up at the sky.

"God! You fucking bastard I'll kill you! What the hell did I do! What did I do to deserve this!" Mimi wailed as hot tears streamed from her eyes. Tai watched her sadly and sighed, swiftly picking up the fallen umbrella. He held it upright over Mimi's sobbing form and she stopped whimpering when she noticed the rain had ceased.

"Wha?" she turned and saw Tai holding the umbrella over her head.

"Need a hand?" he said, smiling weakly. Mimi blushed in embarrassment for him having found her in this condition.

"Oh! Tai, oh, I'm sorry, today's just...not a good day," Mimi said sadly. Tai nodded.

"I know what you mean," he mumbled. Mimi sniffed loudly and quickly tried to wipe away her tears without smudging her make-up, though some of it had already started to run down her face. She looked down at her bags and groaned.

"Ohh, my bags!" she said and crumpled to the ground to pick them all up. Tai leant down and stopped her. She looked over to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Tai grinned, though it wasn't as lively as usual.

"Here, get on," he said and turned so that his back was facing her. Mimi blushed.

"What? But I can't ride piggy back…th-that's for children," she stuttered. Tai sighed.

"Just get on Mimi," he said. Considering he hadn't even called her by her nickname Mimi knew he wasn't really in the mood and was putting in a lot of what emotional energy he seemed to have left just to help her out. She nodded and shyly climbed on his back. Tai grunted as he shifted until she felt comfortable. Mimi blushed shyly and rested her chin on his shoulder and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. Mimi took the umbrella Tai had been balancing on his shoulder and held it upright. Tai bent down with her and grabbed all the bags.

"Here, give me four, you can't carry all of them," Mimi suggested. Tai nodded and gave her four bags which she held in her other hand. Tai held the other four behind his back whilst supporting Mimi's lower half.

Tai started to walk forwards again. They both stayed silent for a while, listening to the rain slamming on the top of the umbrella and each others breathing. Mimi glanced at the side of Tai's face.

"Tai…you're soaking wet," she said. Tai laughed lightly.

"You just noticed?" he said. Mimi smiled weakly.

"Do you want to warm up and get some dry clothes at my place once we get there?" she asked softly. Tai paused for a moment, thinking. Mimi started getting nervous after he didn't answer.

"That…sounds good," Tai mumbled after a while. Mimi smiled and snuggled her head on his shoulder again. She closed her eyes and listened to Tai's heartbeat through his body.

"Thanks Tai," she mumbled. Tai looked at the ground blankly.

"Yeah…"

* * *

**So! It's a little short but there is the first chapter!**

**FIRST of all, before any of you recognize one of the plots and start yelling at me, number 3, ****When I Wake Up****, the scene was borrowed from a Korean show I recently watched called The Woman Who Still Wants To Marry. This show is brilliant and I highly recommend you people watch it! I don't know if they have sauna houses like that in Japan but whatever. But yeah, most of the dialogue and idea was taken from that show; I won't take credit for it. **

**Also, in number 1, ****Her****, I don't know if Universities in Japan have the class list name thing or the different buildings and such, but they're ages needed to be so they were in University and the list was a big part of the story so yeah…bear with it ^_^;;**

**Thanks and please review! Reviews are much appreciated! Feel free to give me advice if you didn't like anything or suggestions for future drabble ideas! (You will be credited of course)**

**Thank you!**


	2. From Charms to Monkeys

**Yeaah, here's the second chapter! Sorry it took so long I haven't been in the mood to write until now. **

**Enjoy! Five more drabbles**

* * *

Our Moments

Chapter 2: From Charms to Monkeys

**Love Charm**

Mimi sighed happily when Sora came out of her bathroom holding a small basket full of assorted nail polishes. Mimi giddily sat up straight on Sora's bed and laid out a bunch of paper towels in front of her. Sora fingered through the different coloured bottles.

"Hmm, do you know what colour you want?" Sora asked. Mimi smiled.

"Pink of course! It looks best on me," Mimi said matter-a-factly. Sora grinned.

"Of course, why'd I ask?" Sora laughed. Mimi grinned and plucked all the pink shades out of the basket as soon as Sora put it on the bed. Sora plopped on the bed opposite of Mimi and crossed her legs.

"Hmm, I don't do this often so you're going to have to tell me which colours looks best, I've had these since I was like, 3," Sora chuckled. Mimi beamed.

"Don't worry hun, I'm best at things like this, either green or blue, it'll bring out your hair which is your best feature," Mimi said giving Sora some blue and green bottles of nail polish. Sora put the little pile of bottles in front of her and sorted which shade she wanted.

Mimi was honestly surprised when Sora suggested they paint their nails. It wasn't like Sora was the most girly person in the world. But that in mind, Mimi reaped all the benefits of this while it lasted. Mimi offered to do Sora's nails first after the girl clumsily tried to do it on her own. Mimi had enough practice and a steady enough hand to paint her own nails perfectly. After the first coat Sora relaxed, keeping her hands outstretched in front of her, making sure not to touch anything. She glanced over at Mimi and cracked a smile when she saw the serious concentration showing on the honey-haired girls' face as she painted her long smooth nails.

"Wow, you're so into it," Sora joked. Mimi straightened up, still looking at her nails.

"Of course, this is very important; you look at your hands all the time, so they need to look perfect!" Mimi said. Sora grinned at her friends and gazed at her own green nails. Sora's eyes wandered over to a picture on her side table. She blushed lightly at the photo of her and Matt together. She glanced at Mimi who still looked very serious.

"Hey," Sora called lightly. Mimi glanced up once.

"Hm?"

"Um, you know that old rumor right?" Sora mumbled, a blush creeping on her cheeks. Mimi looked up properly this time, and confused expression on her face.

"What rumor?"

"Well, that old one from when we were little, that if you paint the name of your crush on your nails, he'll become your boyfriend soon after?" Sora said, a little bit quickly. Mimi paused.

"Oh, that one," she said, and nodded, "yeah, what about it?" Sora fidgeted with her feet and sat up straight.

"Well, I was wondering, just for fun y'know, could you paint someone's name for me?" Sora asked, embarrassed. Mimi grinned widely.

"Seriously! Who is it?" she asked giddily, moving her concentration from her nails to her conversation. Sora smiled shyly.

"Well, I wanted you to write Matt's name," she said. Mimi squealed.

"ohhh! That's so cute! I'll definitely do it for you!" Mimi said, flushing with excitement. Sora perked up, her features filling up with happiness.

"I'm just going to finish my first coat and I'll do it once its dry okay?" Mimi said, Sora nodded and gazed at her own nails, smiling to herself. After a while of silence, Sora spoke up.

"So, who do you like? Are you going to write someone's name?" Sora asked slyly. Mimi blushed.

"What! No! Why would I like anyone!" Mimi quickly countered, her face turning beat red. Sora grinned.

"There is someone isn't there! C'mon tell mee!" Sora urged. Mimi shook her head furiously.

"No! There isn't anyone, I'm not saying anything!" Mimi said and quickly started shaking her hands around to dry the paint on them. Sora sighed and rolled her eyes. Once Mimi's nails were dry, she quickly painted Matt's name with another colour onto Sora's nails and sat back to clean up the paint bottles left all over the bed. Just then Sora's mom called her out and Sora quickly excused herself. Mimi watched her leave and slouched a little, sighing into the bed. Sora's room became quiet and Mimi's eyes gazed over every little thing in the room. She looked all around until her eyes rolled over the basket of nail polish. She glanced down at her bare, pink nails and a light blush tinted her cheeks.

Mimi glanced at the door and could hear Sora and her mom's voices faintly. She glanced back at the bottles and quickly snatched a colour. She quickly painted and name on them and shook them dry, shoving the bottle back into the basket. They dried quickly and as soon as Sora came in Mimi quickly grabbed the basket and headed for the bathroom to put them away. Sora came in looking at her own nails happily.

"Thanks so much Meems! I don't believe in this little charm, but it was still fun to do," Sora smiled,plopping down on her bed.

"No problem!" Mimi grinned and dashed into the bathroom, her nails flashing only one name as she walked.

Tai.

* * *

**Telephone Wires**

Tai looked tiredly down the staircase and the angered girl sitting on the last step with her elbows resting on her knees and her face resting in her palms. Tai sat silently on the top step and clasped his hands loosely together. Tai opened his mouth to speak but Mimi sighed angrily for about the hundredth time that afternoon.

The sunlight from the outside setting sun washed over them, leaving them covered in an orange glow. Tai waited another minute before speaking.

"Mimi –"

"Don't talk to me," Mimi shot back icily before Tai could even say anything. Tai's mouth snapped shut in an instant. It's was almost like her back was glaring at him. He could feel her anger towards him surrounding him and thickening the air he breathed. Tai frowned and slumped sadly looking at his socks. The house filled with silence…both Tai and Mimi not saying anything, the air around them tense and dangerous. Tai suddenly got an idea and slowly stood up, turning around and disappearing into a room upstairs. Mimi listened to his movements but didn't move an inch, refusing to look at him.

Tai came back and sat back down on the top stair with a paper cup telephone in his hand that he had quickly made. Tai sucked in a cautious breath and tossed down one cup so that it landed next to Mimi. He could see her head shift a fraction to look at the cup, but then she completely disregarded it. Tai waited a few more seconds before raising his own cup to speak.

"Will you forgive me?" he asked softly. Mimi ignored him. Tai rolled his tongue in his mouth, thinking of what next to say. He paused and then spoke.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone there?" Tai urged. Mimi sighed in annoyance and grabbed her own cup, bringing it up to her mouth.

"Go away," she said harshly and threw the cup to her side. Tai watched Mimi's back and pouted slightly.

"…you won't forgive me?" Tai asked. Mimi ignored him until Tai tugged the string lightly, causing her cup to nudge back and forth. Mimi grabbed the cup again.

"No."

"Not even for a kiss?"

"No."

"Not even for one hundred kisses?"

"Hell no."

Tai sighed, slumping again. "Well, then you've given me no choice. I must resort to '_that_'," Tai said dramatically. He could see Mimi perk slightly. Tai fumbled with the string. He could see Mimi's curiosity growing in her posture, but she still didn't look back at him. When Tai finished he grinned lightly.

"In coming!" he called. A small object slid down the string and finally plopped against Mimi's cup. Mimi looked down and the object and froze.

A shiny, golden ring with a diamond decoration shone brightly in the sunset. Mimi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. She spun to face Tai, looking at him with a mixture of emotion, anger, surprise, confusion…and love.

Tai lifted his cup to his mouth.

"If you can't forgive me, can you at least marry me?" he said sadly, looking at her with his best '_I'm sorry_' expression. It seemed to work because in a second Mimi flew into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck. Tai smiled to himself.

"I'm sorry," he said into her hair. Mimi laughed.

"You jerk!" she scolded half heartedly. "What a stupid way to propose!" she said, her voice muffled because her face was dug into his neck. Tai frowned.

"But…" he mumbled. Mimi pulled back and cradled his face in her hands.

"Yes, it was perfect, you're perfect, and I'm sorry, I was immature," Mimi smiled sweetly, Tai melted with happiness and Mimi leaned down, kissing him softly. Tai burst with joy. Mimi pulled back, beaming. She rested her head on his forehead and held up the ring.

"Put it on for me?" she asked. Tai grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger, it fit perfectly. Mimi gazed at it lovingly. Tai looked at her shining face. He leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he mumbled. Mimi sighed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you too,"

* * *

**Mimi for Dinner**

Tai dug his shoe into the forest floor, kicking up some dirt and he trudged on. He looked around, getting a little fed up. The Digital World's forests all looked the same; it was hard to find anything in this place.

He had been sent out by the others to find something edible for them all to eat. The seven kids had long already eaten any junk food they had stored in their backpacks. Tai shivered slightly as the breeze rushed passed him, giving him goose bumps. Tai rubbed his arms lightly, scanning the trees and ground for any food. Suddenly a whine echoed behind him and Tai groaned.

"Wahhh, this place is cold and dirty and we've been walking for hours, let's just go baaack," Mimi wailed. Tai frowned and turned around to face the grumpy pink clad girl.

"Mimi, we've been walking for five minutes and we were sent to find food so we'll be coming back with food," Tai said firmly. Mimi scrunched her face in disgust and stuck her tongue out at him. Tai did the same back and turned away from her to keep walking. She was silent for about a minute until she began shooting off complaints again; Tai tried his best to tune her out, covering his ears with his hands in the process. Just as he was about to spin around and give Mimi a mouthful he looked up and spotted a bundle of yellow high above. His face lit up and it was like the heavens opened up and shone down on him.

"Bananas!" Tai yelled pointing up towards the ripe bundle of bananas in a nearby tree. Mimi stopped talking and quickly looked up to where Tai pointed.

"Oh! Perfect!" she cheered raising her hands in the air gleefully, her energy seeming to return in a sudden zap. Tai grinned widely.

"Great! There's enough there for everyone!" Tai said triumphantly. Mimi laughed happily but then stopped, lowering her hands.

"But wait, Tai how're you going to get them? They're so high!" Mimi frowned, looking up at the bananas. Tai scoffed waving his hand.

"Oh please, tree climbing is a cinch for me, I never fall down, just watch I'll get those bananas in one go!" Tai said confidently and jogged up to the base of the tree. Mimi perked up. Tai swung his arms around the tree and began to shimmy up the trunk. He swung his leg around the closest branch and used it to pull himself up. He then stepped from branch to branch until he was high enough to get the bananas.

Mimi wandered underneath, looking up to watch his progress. She began tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up Tai! I'm not getting any younger down here," Mimi snapped. Tai rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. He scooted up as close as he could get to the fruit. It was actually a lot bigger than he thought. But it was still plenty enough to feed everyone which was great! Tai wrapped his arms around the banana bunch and ripped it off the branch. He held it out and shouted down.

"Okay I'm gonna toss 'em down to you okay! Catch them, they're a little heavy so watch out," Tai called. Mimi looked up.

"What?" she called. But it was too late, Tai let go if the bunch and they plummeted down to Mimi. Once she saw them coming towards her she panicked.

"Oh! Ohooohohohohohohohhhhh!" she yelled frantically and held her arms out. Once she thought she was in perfect range for catching them she cringed and closed her eyes, looking away and her arms outstretched. They landed with a heavy thump, dragging her down with their wait. She landed hard on the ground, her ankle twisting underneath her. She cried out in pain and rolled away from the mass of yellow.

Tai gasped, hearing her cry out and quickly jumped down the tree as quick as he could. His brain panicked and he landed hard beside Mimi, who was wailing out complaints.

"Oww! My ankle! It's twisted! Thanks a lot Tai I can't walk now! Just what am I supposed to do!" Mimi wailed, tears streaming down her face. Tai bit his lip.

"Gosh I'm real sorry Mimi, I didn't mean to, I thought you'd catch it okay," Tai said, scratching the back of his head.

"Well I'm not okay and it's your fault!" Mimi shot back. Tai slumped down, defeated. He looked at her swelling ankle and her crying face. Guilt washed over him and he mulled over what to do.

Suddenly he got an idea and a boyish grin broke out on his face.

"I got it! Don't worry Mimi!" Tai stood up quickly and leaned over Mimi. She stopped crying and looked at him, wondering what he was going to do. Tai smiled and scooped Mimi up into his arms, holding her bridal style. Mimi's face turned beat red.

"wh-wh-wh-wh-what are you d-doing!" Mimi stuttered, completely flustered. Tai grinned widely.

"I'll carry you back! This way your ankle won't be hurt even more!" Tai explained happily. Mimi blushed even deeper, but didn't complain. Tai scooped up the stem of the banana's in one hand and balanced half of Mimi's body on his forearm. Her shifted her until she was comfortable and began waltzing back in the direction of the campsite. They were silent for awhile before Mimi spoke up.

"You know you didn't have to do this," Mimi mumbled. Tai smiled at her.

"Nah, its okay, besides it is my fault," Tai said shrugging. Mimi frowned.

"But I'm heavy right?"

"Nope, you're as light as a feather Meems," Tai said simply. Mimi perked up.

"Meems?" she wondered. Tai laughed shyly.

"Ah, yeah sorry it just slipped out, but it's a good nickname don't-cha think?" he asked. Mimi looked down and nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Great!" Tai cheered. Mimi fell silent, glancing up to look and Tai's confident face. Suddenly her heart began to thump harder in her chest and her cheeks became redder. He was holding her so tight…

She'd never been held by a boy before…she never imagined she ever would be. His arms weren't like her dad's though; her dad's were strong and muscular. Tai's were thin and a little bony, but still comfortable. No doubt he would gain more muscle as he got older.

She thought, if it was Tai holding her like this, she might not mind so much.

The other five kids waited with their digimon around a fire for their two comrades to return with dinner, mulling over where they were going to go the next day. They all looked over when they heard the sound of cracking sticks coming from behind. Tai appeared from the dark forest with a bright red Mimi cradled in his arms. The other kids looked at them with surprised faces.

Tai laughed his cheeky laugh, "guys!" he called, "I caught us some Mimi for dinner!"

* * *

**Wanted**

Mimi crouched down in front of the bookshelf beside the TV. She crossed her legs and pulled out all the books and albums. She had decided today she was going to re-organize the bookshelf, making sure all the books were alphabetical and the all the albums in chronological order.

She grunted as she stacked all the books and magazines into separate piles and pulled out all of the old photo albums. She paused when she saw the title scrawled on one photo album. A fond smile broke across her lips and her eyes softened.

"Our Wedding," Mimi read aloud. She gingerly opened the cover and gazed at the page of pictures. Pictures of herself clad in white, surrounded by people and flowers filled the album. Bright smiles on everyone's faces and the complete enlightened features on herself and the groom's faces in every shot. She flipped through the pages, memories of that day flooding back. She flipped and stopped on a page that had a picture of the groom beaming with pure joy pack at her. Mimi smiled and lightly stroked the picture.

Just then muscular arms wrapped around her shoulders and a firm chest pressed against her back. Tai snuggled his face into her shoulder and smiled, eyeing what she was gazing at so lovingly.

"Hello," he mumbled. Mimi smiled and shifted herself so she sat in his lap. She melted into his chest and sighed.

"Hey," she murmured back. Mimi continued to flip through the photo album when Tai moved and began kissing her neck. Mimi perked up. Tai smiled against her skin and began to kiss down her shoulder, moving her shirt down so he could access her skin easily. Mimi blushed and a heat began to rise in her stomach. Tai's kisses left and tingling fiery trail and she began to feel a little flustered. Mimi let out a pleasured sigh as Tai nibbled lightly on the sensitive skin just behind her ear. Mimi cocked her head to give him more access, awaiting more.

"Mommy, Mommy!" a child's voice rang out and Tai's heat immediately left, leaving Mimi wanting more. Tai leaned back, grinning mischievously as their youngest son, Mike, wandered into the room. Mike raised an eyebrow at his parents.

"Mommy, why are you sitting in Daddy's lap?" he asked. Mimi quickly composed herself and straightened up.

"It beats sitting on the floor don't you think?" she answered sweetly and picked herself up off of Tai, standing up. Mike cocked his head to the side.

"I guess so," he nodded, satisfied with the answer. Mimi smiled and went over and scooped the child up into her arms.

"So what did you want hm?" she asked. Mike perked up and smiled widely.

"Well, Taichi showed me this cool computer game and I finally beat this one part! I want you to come see okay?" Mike said excitedly. Mimi smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh really? Did you finally beat your brother? This I just _have_ to see!" Mimi said dramatically and carried Mike out of the room. Just before she rounded the corner she glanced back at Tai and smiled. Tai grinned back, silently promising a continuation of their actions later on, long after their sons had fallen asleep.

Mimi couldn't wait.

* * *

**The Girl in Pink**

Tai was surrounded by colorful lights and loud sounds. He was trying his best to teach his then 2 year old sister just how the proper way was to toss a water balloon so you hit the target and win a prize, but she didn't seem to be grasping it all quite yet. He stood over her stroller, just barely reaching the top of the carnival stand to see the balloon targets on the other side. Their parents stood close, but engulfed in their own conversation. Many other kids were trying to win prizes as well but Tai knew the true secret to winning.

Tai sighed as his sister started to drift to sleep again. He looked over at the guy who ran the stall and waved him over. The man cheerfully came over and Tai bought two more balloons to play. His parents had given him 5 dollars to spend and the game cost 1 dollar per two balloons. Once the man left and Tai obtained more balloons he held one out towards his sister, attempting to tell her his secret so she might be able to understand him a little more.

"See, Kari? You need to arch your arm exactly like this, just like this," Tai explained to his drowsy infant sister. She made some sort of bubbling noise which Tai took as a 'yes I understand brother!' and proceeded to continue with his demonstration.

"Then you throw it like this!" Tai said and heaved a throw. The balloon landed square in the target and a triumphant smile broke across Tai's little face. The buzzer went off and the light above Tai's target began to flash wildly.

"ohh! My it seems we have a little winner today!" the stall owner shouted loudly. Tai perked up happily. "And what prize does the big boy want today?"

"Kari, what would you like?" Tai asked his now sleeping sister. She twitched in her sleep and Tai smiled. He turned back to the owner.

"She wants the monkey please!" Tai said loudly, pointing at a flimsy purple monkey hanging high above and out of reach. The man nodded and reached up and grabbed the monkey. He waved it around; showing off to potential customers that someone had won before he finally let it go to Tai's outstretched hands. Tai beamed at his prize.

"Look Kari! How cool is your big brother huh?" Tai laughed giddily. He turned to give the prize to Kari but paused. He gazed around her, finally noticing the mountains of prizes he'd already won for her. There was no room for the monkey. Tai furrowed his eyebrows, what was he going to do with this monkey now? Kari didn't have any room for it.

Just before he contemplated replacing Kari with the toy he turned and noticed a girl beside him gazing longingly at the prizes high above. She looked quite odd actually. She was dressed all in pink from head to toe. Tai thought she'd definitely be easy to spot in a crowd. He glanced from the girl to the toy in his hand. He then got an idea.

She shoved the monkey in front of her face and the girl jumped, surprised by the mass of stuffed purple appearing in front of her. She looked over at Tai innocently.

"Here you go, this is now yours," Tai said simply, and dropped the toy into her arms. The girl blinked a few times before finally breaking out into a wide smile and hugging her new prize with all her might. Tai's mom turned and called to him, saying it was time to leave. Tai nodded and turned to wave.

"Good bye girl in pink!" Tai said, and turned to follow his parents. The girl blushed lightly and watched him leave. Once he disappeared in the crowd she looked down at her monkey and giggled happily, squeezing it again.

"I'm going to treasure you forever! Pinky!" she squealed.

Years Later

Tai lounged on Mimi's bed and looked around bordly as Mimi sorted through possible movies for them to watch that evening. Tai snuggled into Mimi's soft pillows, secretly enjoying being surrounded by her scent. He opened his eyes and noticed a ragged old monkey toy lying beside the pillow. Tai furrowed his eyebrows and sat up, reaching out to hold the monkey.

"Hey, Meems where'd you get this monkey?" Tai asked. Mimi looked over and Tai held up the stuffed animal for her to see. She shrugged.

"Oh, I don't remember, his name is Pinky," Mimi said, smiling shyly. Tai laughed.

"But it's purple," he said, Mimi grinned.

"I've had him forever and for some reason that's just what I call him," she said. Tai looked back to Pinky.

"Hm, weird. I thought I recognized it from somewhere," Tai said, laying the monkey back down beside the pillow and sighing. "pick a movie quick so I can have an excuse to hold you," Tai whined. Mimi blushed.

"Jeez, you're so embarrassing, just for that I'll take extra long," Mimi grinned. Tai gasped.

"Waahhhh nooo!" he wailed. Mimi smiled.

"Dork."

* * *

**There you go! I hope they were good :P**

**All ideas came from me this time XD just in case you were wondering ;P**

**Next chapter will come….eventually XD haha sorry for my random chapter postings. Please keep reading though, and review! **


	3. From Cities to Cars

**So here's the next chapter ;P**

**I was reading some Soul Eater drabbles recently and it inspired me to write another chapter for my Michi drabble :P I've already pre-planned most of the drabbles I write so it's usually just a matter of fully writing them out, haha.**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Our Moments

Chapter 3: From Cities to Cars

**Turn Around**

The sounds of New York City surrounded Mimi and buzzed through her ears, she walked breezily through the crowds of people bustling about. The babble of voices, cars, and music surrounded Mimi like a familiar and comforting cocoon.

Yet, all outside noises seemed to completely bounce off the young 20 year old. The only thing she cared about was the smooth, luring voice filtering through her cell phone and into her ear. Mimi smiled to herself, loving every second he spoke to her.

"So, what's up? What are you doing now?" Tai's voice asked. Mimi sighed and glanced around.

"Walking to Laura Petites to pick up some new work clothes," Mimi sighed. Tai chuckled.

"Shopping huh? Not surprised. So you got the job at that fashion thingy?" he asked. Mimi nodded, despite the fact that he wouldn't see it.

"Yeah! I'm just starting off as a stylist's assistant, but hopefully I'll move up in a few years!" Mimi giggled. "But enough about me, what are you doing? How is everyone?" she asked. She heard Tai shuffle on the other end.

"Oh, we're all okay. It's pretty normal over here. Everyone's still in school and working hard," Tai mumbled. Mimi grinned.

"Are you working hard?" she asked slyly. Tai huffed.

"Of course I am!" he retorted. "I'll have you know I'm the MVP on my Uni Soccer Team!" Mimi smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well of course you are, so you're still playing soccer? Are you studying anything else?" she asked.

"Mm, yeah. I'm studying business as well," Tai said. Mimi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh really? That sounds unlike you," she said. She could tell that Tai had grinned.

"Oh please, I've grown up a lot since I last saw you!" Tai joked. Mimi laughed lightly, but soon her smile turned into a small frown.

"I guess, it has been a while since I last saw you," she murmured. Tai paused on the other end.

"Yeah… but we'll see each other soon," he said quickly. Mimi snorted.

"How? We're both in the middle of our first semesters, when will we have time to visit?" she mumbled. Tai shrugged on the other end.

"Don't worry Meems, I'll make it happen," he said cheekily.

"Jeez, how can you be so confident?" Mimi said rolling her eyes. Tai just laughed. Suddenly Mimi swelled with the urge to want to see his face. She clenched her phone tighter and bit her bottom lip. "Ahhh! Dammit I want to see you!" she burst out, whining. Tai laughed again.

"Really? You miss me?"

"Yes!"

"You want to see me?"

"yesssss!"

"Turn around."

And then he hung up. Mimi paused. Re-playing what he just said. What? Turn around? Mimi stared at her phone for a second and stopped walking. She turned around to see a wave of people walking towards her down the street. The all passed by , slightly bumping her sometimes. Mimi furrowed her eyebrows. Turn around? But there was nothing there…

She stood up on her tip toes to see past people and her eyes glazed over everyone's faces. Suddenly a tanned, grinning face appeared through the crowds of people and Mimi's heart flew up into her throat. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a breath.

His hair was a lot shorter since she'd last seen him, maybe about two thirds of it had been hacked off and all he had now was short spiked brown locks. But his face, his eyes, his smile was the same. Mimi brought a hand to her mouth. Tai chuckled and waltzed over to her. He picked her up by the waist in one big swoop and spun her around once. Mimi yelped in surprised but immediately fell into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

And wide smile broke and across both of their faces as they breathed in each other's scents.

"Told you I'd figure it out!" Tai teased. Mimi just laughed and hugged him tighter.

Tai smiled wide, flashing his cheeky, absolutely adorable smile. Mimi sighed, closing her eyes. She could get used to this.

* * *

**Games**

Mimi clicked the front door open and shoved the silver key back into her purse. She sighed and shoved the door open with help from her shoulder. She was immediately surrounded by a foreign smell…his smell. The house was grey and dreary, just like the rainy weather outside. Mimi shuffled inside and dropped her purse and slipped of her boots. She padded into the main living room and raised an eyebrow at the defeated blob of flesh stretched out on the couch.

"Meems? Is that you?" Tai's croaky sic voice called out. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm here, I decided to come see how you were doing, I brought some meds," she said and wandered back over to her purse to get said medicine. Tai propped himself up slightly to see her coming back over before he gave up and flopped back down into the cushions.

"I didn't tell you to come you know…" he mumbled. Mimi read over the instructions on the bottle as she replied.

"Yeah well it's better than staying here by yourself. Whenever anyone is sick it's nice to be taken care of by someone," she said.

"I could've just waited for my mom to come home," Tai grumbled. Mimi wandered into the kitchen and found a glass and filled it with cold water from the fridge.

"Just deal with it, I'm already here," she huffed, getting annoyed. Tai stayed silent. Mimi walked back over to him and sat on the couch beside him. She held out two small white pills and the glass of water.

"Here, take these, knowing you, you probably haven't taken anything today have you?" she said. Tai looked away guiltily and took the pills. He downed them in two gulps of water and Mimi took the glass back and set it on the side table beside the couch. Mimi turned back and finally noticed the small sheen of sweat on Tai's face and neck. She frowned and raised her soft pale hand to his forehead. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god you're burning up Tai!" she exclaimed. Tai shrugged.

"Yeah, people usually do when they are sick," he mumbled. Mimi frowned.

"Change into something else so you cool down, I'll go get a wet cloth," she said and sat up, causing Tai to bounce lightly. Tai followed her with his eyes and finally sat up. Mimi grabbed a washcloth and wet it with icy water. She got a small bowl and filled it with more cold water so she could re soak the cloth once it got warm. She turned around but stopped in her tracks, almost dropping the bowl.

Tai had stripped off his shirt and chucked it on the floor, settling back into the couch cushions. His chest was pretty toned due to his soccer playing and his tanned skin glistened in the sun. Mimi's eyes raked over the flat plains of his chest and stomach and her face became warm.

"What? Stop staring." Tai said, cutting through Mimi's trance like a knife. Mimi frowned and brought the bowl over to the side table before she almost dropped it again.

"Well you can't just take off your shirt and expect me not to stare!" she countered. Tai raised an eyebrow.

"So you like what you see?" he asked. Mimi turned pink and avoided his gaze, folding the cloth into a rectangle.

"And what if I do?"

"Sorry, but I'm not into you that way," Tai said bluntly, resting his hands behind his head. This irked Mimi.

"Who said_** I**_ was?" she said in annoyance. Tai closed his eyes and shrugged.

"From my point of view it seems that way," he replied bordly. Mimi snorted.

"I wouldn't fall for you no matter how hard you tried," she scoffed. Tai peeked at her through one open eye.

"Oh really?" he wondered. Mimi nodded determinedly. Tai propped himself up slightly and looked at her fully, his lips tugging into a small smirk.

"Fine, I'll make a bet, if I can't make you fall for me by the time you leave, you win," he said. Mimi paused and stared at him.

"Why would you make such a bet?"

"Because I'm bored."

"You're horrible," Mimi frowned. Tai grinned. Mimi sighed, "well I'd like to see you try and fail anyway," Mimi said slyly. She so had this in the bag. She lifted the wet, cool cloth and placed it on Tai's forehead. Suddenly one of Tai's big hands grabbed her wrist. Mimi squeaked in surprise.

Tai held her wrist lightly and brought the soft skin to his lips. He then began trailing soft kisses around her wrist then, up the inside of her arm. Mimi gasped quietly and her face heated up in embarrassment. Her brain began to fuzz over but she collected herself quickly and tried to pull her arm away. Tai noticed her resistance and griped her arm tighter.

He then used what little strength he had and pulled her in one swift move, making her land underneath him as he shifted above her. With both hands on either side of her, one still gripping her arm, and knees on either side of her thighs he hovered over her. Mimi froze in shock.

Tai lowered his face and began trailing more kisses on her shoulder towards her neck and his hands roamed up and down her arms. His fingers then trailed down the smooth flatness of her stomach and hips. Mimi was so surprised and in shock that she didn't know how to react. She had never done this sort of thing before…and she was sure Tai hadn't either. So why…why was he so good at this?

Mimi held down a sigh of pleasure and quickly found her voice. "What are you doing?" she said, a bit shakily. She scolded herself for sounding so silly. She felt Tai grin against the skin on her neck. He nibbled lightly which made Mimi gasp. He pulled back and looked at her face. She was bright pink and her eyes had become hazy. She stared back silently into his deep, handsome chocolate brown eyes. His hair was sweaty and plastered to the side of his face. His skin was extremely hot but she was unsure if it was her reaction to him or just because he was sick. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her brain was heating up even more with every second that passed with him touching or kissing her.

Tai gazed at her for a second longer before he finally replied. "I'm winning the bet." Then he dipped down and captured her lips with his. Mimi sucked in a breath through her nose as his lips melted into hers. In that moment she finally broke and gave in, kissing him back.

When she gave in, he noticed and their kiss became more passionate. Tai's tongue lightly touched her lip before she paused, and finally gave him access. He dipped his tongue in and played with hers. Mimi was completely lost. She couldn't think anymore and just went on instinct. But…oh he was such a good kisser!

They made out for a minute longer before breaking apart, gasping for breath. But they didn't continue. Instead they just looked at each other, contemplating what they'd both just done. It seemed like hours had passed that they looked at each other, reading each other's eyes and faces. When only about a minute had passed Tai finally opened his lips to speak in his groggy voice.

"Mimi…why did you really come over today?" he asked. Mimi paused before replying.

"Why did you call out my name first when I came in, even though you didn't know if it was really me?" Mimi whispered. Tai hesitated.

"Answer my question first," he said.

"Because I was worried, like any friend," she said.

"Why?

"Because I'm your friend,"

Tai gazed at her a moment longer. He searched her eyes for something, but she didn't know if he'd found it for he sighed and his posture broke slightly, his back sagging down.

"I see…" he murmured before finally succumbing to his illness and fainting on top of her. Mimi froze. Collecting her thoughts she shifted out from underneath him and rolled him onto his side. She flopped onto the floor beside him and stayed still. He must have been using up a lot of strength just to stay conscious for a while if it got to point where he fainted in the end. Mimi quietly turned her head and her eyes rolled over his sleeping face. He hadn't even answered her question…she frowned.

" almost had me there…"

* * *

**Unattainable**

Tai and Mimi sat comfortably at a small coffee café just around the corner from Tai's apartment. The air was nice and peaceful and Mimi's pretty light blue dress swayed in the breeze. Tai was leaned over, resting his elbows on the table, hands clasped and leaning towards Mimi, smiling. Mimi was leaning forward as well and had her hands clasped together with her chin resting on top of them.

They had been there for a while, laughing and chatting happily. Soaking in the beautiful day and the happy aura they both felt.

"So, what kind of venue do you want?" Mimi asked.

"Hmm, maybe something traditional? But really nice, but not too formal and stuffy," Tai wondered. Mimi perked.

"Oh, they have some nice buildings downtown that have some western architecture in them and like, big chandeliers and red carpets and a ballroom, it's very nice," she said. Tai smiled.

"Yeah, maybe something like that or just something normal, something that means something to the both of us," Tai said, blushing lightly. Mimi smiled shyly.

"Yeah, that's good as well," She mumbled. "Do you want flowers?"

"I guess, girls like that stuff right? Lots of white or red flowers everywhere," Tai shrugged. Mimi lit up.

"Oh that would be beautiful! And with candles!" she swooned. Tai chuckled.

"That's sounds good then,"

"So what do you think the dress looks like?" Mimi asked slyly. Tai cocked his head.

"I dunno, white?" he said. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Of course it's white silly!" she said, Tai shrugged again.

"Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?" he asked. Mimi nodded.

"Yep! I just wanted to know what you thought it looked like, but it's a surprise! You'll be totally floored! It's gorgeous!" Mimi squealed. Tai smiled to himself.

"Anything will look pretty on the girl wearing it, it doesn't matter what it looks like," he murmured lovingly. Mimi smiled warmly. She reached over and cupped her hand over his and squeezed.

"This wedding, it will be beautiful," she said, gazing at him. Tai grinned back.

"Yeah, I can't wait," he sighed. Mimi retracted her hand and just then a figure strode up next to them in a hurry.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I'm late guys!" Sora panted. Mimi fell silent and hid her hands in her lap. Sora slide out her chair and sat down, hanging her purse on the side. She leaned over and gave Tai a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Did I miss anything?" she said brightly. Tai smiled at her.

"Just planning some things," Tai teased. Sora smiled and scooched closer to him. He kissed her forehead and took her hand in his, squeezing it. Mimi looked down at the table. Her chatty mood from before had gone.

Sora picked up the café menu and scanned over the items, Tai leaned over and helped her pick. Since they weren't looking anymore Mimi lifted her gaze and saw the sun shine brightly on an object on Sora's left hand.

The engagement ring that Tai had given the red-head shined brightly in the sun and seemed to stab daggers into Mimi's heart. Mimi stared at the ring. Sora's ring.

And her heart turned cold once again.

* * *

**Reality**

Mimi sat alone on the field in the park one warm spring day. She sat on a small pink blanket with her book and her ipod beside her. The bright green grass tickled her legs where they stuck out from the edge of the blanket and the warm sun beamed down onto her pale skin. Kids were running around happily playing games and couples sat snuggling on their own blankets.

It was a beautiful day…but Mimi was not happy at all. Her eyes glazed over all the other couples happily enjoying each other's company. She scrunched her nose. Lucky ducks. Mimi looked beside her where she wished there sat another person. But no. she was alone.

She had always watched these romance movies and they seemed so dream like. Love stories and things like that don't exist, at least not for Mimi. Oh no. reality, overall, sucked. Reality was the thing that brought you down from your dreams and scrunched you into the floor and made you realize how worthless and alone you actually are.

Mimi was never going to get a boyfriend. Or love. Ha! It seemed so far away, yet that was all she wanted, such a simple thing. She dreamed about what it would be like to have a boyfriend for days and hours. But once again reality always came waltzing back to knock her down.

Mimi's gaze turned into a glare at the couples. She sighed in annoyance and flopped down onto her back, closing her eyes. Maybe some sleep would help her waste her time and get away. She lay comfortably for a while until a dark shadow blocked the light coming through her eyelids. But before Mimi could open her eyes to see who it was two rough hands lightly covered her eyes.

"Guess who!" a male voice rang out excitedly. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Tai?" she wondered. The voice laughed boyishly.

"Bingo!" he cheered and retracted his hands. Mimi sat up and he plopped down beside her. "How do you get it every time?" he wondered.

"Because you're the only one that does that," she said. Tai laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh yeah I guess that's right," he admitted. Mimi cracked a smile.

"So what're you doing all alone?" Tai asked. Mimi's smile was gone in a second.

"Nothing….absolutely nothing," she grumbled. Tai raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side.

"…well what are you doing later? Wanna go to the movies? I'm bored and everyone else is busy," he frowned. Mimi ignored the fact that she seemed like a last resort if he'd already asked everyone else and turned to face him.

"The movies? Why?" she asked. Tai shrugged.

"Cause I wanna go with you, why not?" he said simply. Mimi turned pink.

"Um, I guess so, is anyone else coming or is it…just…us two," she asked nervously. Tai rolled his head around once, hmm'ing for a second.

"Just us two," he said finally.

"Could no one else come as well?" she asked. Tai looked at her seriously.

"Why do other people have to come? If it's just us two it's fine," he said matter-a-factly. Mimi laughed lightly to ease his seriousness.

"No, that's not what I meant. It's just, if it's just us two…doesn't…doesn't that seem like a date?" she mumbled, getting shy as she spoke. Tai shifted his gaze to the ground.

"…that's not a problem is it?" he murmured. Mimi's eyes widened.

"Wait, so are you asking…?" she said, drifting off. Tai looked up at her shyly, meeting his eyes with hers.

"I want you to go on a date to the movies with me, is that okay?" he asked. Mimi turned bright red. She paused before a big smile spread across her face.

"Yes! Of course I will!" she replied gleefully. Tai smiled as well, relieved.

"So…then, does that mean you like me?" Tai asked. Mimi became embarrassed and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well, I mean, yes, for awhile now," she replied. Her heart was beating so hard she could hear it pounding in her head. She glanced up and saw Tai grin.

"Me too, I like you too," he said, then he leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over hers. He watched her close her eyes in anticipation and grinned. She felt him smile and sucked in a breath, waiting for the kiss. But instead Tai leaned upwards and lightly pecked her forehead.

She let out a gasp of a breath and her eyes fluttered open. But then…

She was gazing up at the bright sky. She blinked a few times to collect her thoughts. Wasn't she just with Tai? Where did he go?

She propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was still in the park, on her pink blanket. She looked beside herself and her chest sank. Tai was not there. He never had been there. She'd been sleeping this whole time.

Tears threatened to spill and Mimi groaned in frustration, slamming her back down into the ground again.

Yes, reality truly sucked.

* * *

**Driving Lessons**

Mimi's heart was in her throat as she dug her perfect nails into the soft car seat. She was hanging on for dear life and her eyes were stuck wide open. Her body was frozen and she was scared to death.

So basically…she was teaching Tai how to drive western style.

Tai had the goofiest grin on his face as he drove around the parking lot close to Mimi's apartment. Luckily it was empty and most of the residents had driven off to work. But there was still the odd cars still parked which Tai seemed inclined to zoom as close as possible to without actually hitting them and giving Mimi the fright of her life.

"T-Tai! Come on it's not that hard! Just drive how you normally do!" Mimi shrieked. Tai laughed at her chalk white face.

"I'm trying! Everything is so backwards, I'm not used to it," he teased, pouting. Mimi managed to lung her hand out and turn the wheel at the last second before they narrowly missed a parked van.

"Okay! Stop!" she said and Tai slammed on the breaks. They both sat silently. Mimi practically hyper ventilating and Tai just sitting their peacefully with a dorky grin.

"I think I'm doing quite well,"

"Oh shut up." Mimi growled. Tai's smile just grew wider. Mimi finally calmed down and let out a huge breath.

"Okay, for now, lest just drive straight, and then stop," she said. Tai nodded.

"okie dokie," he hummed and pressed his foot down on the gas. The car lurched forward and Tai hit the brakes, stopping it, and then hit the gas and it lunged forward again. Mimi yelped as they were lurched back a forth constantly.

"Hey! What are you doing? Can't you even drive straight?" Mimi panicked, being lurched back hard into her seat again. Tai shrugged.

"I am!" he said. Mimi groaned.

"Okay, just keep your foot on the gas and try some turns," she said cautiously. Tai nodded and slammed the gas. They ripped forward and he began turning the wheel frantically. They were tossed around like dolls and rolled this way and that. Mimi shrieked again and grabbed the door handle for dear life. At this rate he would flip them over!

"Oh my god! _**Tai**_!" she screamed.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Fuck! Just drive slow and straight for once!" she screamed out, afraid for her life at this point. Immediately Tai smirked and straightened out the car and it coasted perfectly through the parking lot. Slow and steady it didn't go near any cars and Tai turned, and stopped, and paused, and drove perfectly in circles around the all the cars. Mimi stopped and her eyes widened.

"You…" she said shakily.

"Hm?"

"You could drive perfectly…this whole time?" she said in shock. Tai laughed boyishly.

"Maybe?" he said shrugging lightly. Mimi turned bright red and whipped to face him. She punched him in the shoulder, but not too hard. She hit him over and over and Tai laughed, moving to avoid her assaulting arms.

"You jerk! You're the worst! Go to hell, jerk!" she wailed. Tai laughed at her hissy fit. He reached out and ruffled her hair.

"Oh come on, it was fun, you should've seen your face," Tai sang gleefully. Mimi boiled up and huffed, slouching down and crossing her arms. Tai pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. "So, where do you want to go?" he said happily. Mimi glared at him.

"Nowhere with a jerk like you," she grumbled. Tai smiled.

"Okay, to the mall we go!" he said and pressed the gas pedal down to speed down the long New York streets. Mimi blushed lightly and hid a small smile.

Jerk.

* * *

**Okay so that's it! :P might be in the mood for another chapter real soon… :P lucky you. **

**There's a couple sadder ones, just cause it' gets repetitive with so many fluffy stories one after the other. Five more will be coming up soon (I promise this time) so be ready! **

**Please review! I appreciate your input **


	4. From Maps to Footsies

**Okay, so I was in the writing mood and decided to write another one XD**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Our Moments

Chapter 4: From Maps to Footsies

**New York, New York**

Tai grumbled to himself as he dug his nose into the foreign map. He squinted his eyes as if it would magically allow him to read the small English words more easily. He looked from the map to the street signs and then back to the map again. He sighed in frustration and crumpled up the map. A few passer-bys gave him odd looks before quickly rushing past him.

Just _**great**_. He had no idea where he was or how to get to where he was going. And also, he didn't know any English! He couldn't talk to anybody to ask for help. Some vacation _**this**_ was. Tai shoved his hands in his pockets and stomped down the street. He decided to randomly pick and choose which ways he went, not really thinking seriously about it. Though this wasn't the best idea because he was left wandering around until around 8:00 and it started getting dark outside.

Tai bit his lip and hugged his shoulders. Throwing away that map from before definitely wasn't one of his greatest ideas… Tai groaned and kicked the sidewalk. He looked up glumly and almost stopped in his tracks. A shapely, pale girl strode down the street in front of him and her golden, honey coloured hair swayed in a bouncy ponytail. Tai's spirits soared and he lunged forwards towards the girl.

He dove for her and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back, causing her to let out a shriek. The girl spun around and with all her might smacked her rock hard purse into the side of his face.

"Get off!" the girl shrieked in English. Tai was knocked blank and he almost fell over. People walking by gasped and rushed past pretending not to notice the scene. Tai gasped and his eyes flew open in shock. His hand whipped up to his stinging face and he looked back up at the girl.

When she saw his face her fright from a second ago disappeared instantly and she gasped, eyes widening.

"Tai!" Mimi exclaimed. Tai blinked a few times, clearing is vision.

"Holy hell Meems, what do you have in that purse?" he asked rubbing his face. Mimi looked from her purse to his face frantically.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I thought you were a molester!" she said and rushed up to see the damage she'd done. Tai moved his hand and she lightly stroked his cheek, wincing at the redness. Tai turned pink at her soft touch but then hissed and moved away when his face stung. Mimi was about to say sorry again when she suddenly returned to being angry and swatted his shoulder.

"Idiot it's your fault! You can't just grab people from behind in New York! Or anywhere for that matter! It scares people," she scolded. Tai pouted and shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd hit me," he mumbled. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"It's only a normal reaction; anyway, what are you even doing here? Are you here by yourself?" she asked. Tai nodded.

"yeah, I won a prize to come to New York for a week, but I got lost looking for dinner, then I got mad and threw away my map and now I don't know where I am," he said simply. Mimi frowned.

"What? Your stupid, why would you throw away a map?" she scolded again.

"I couldn't read it…it was in English," Tai muttered in defense. Mimi sighed and patted his back.

"Okay, I'll get you a new one, follow me for now," Mimi sighed. Tai perked up and grinned widely. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and squeezed.

"Wahhh! Thanks so much Meems!" he somewhat squealed. Mimi laughed and looped her arms through Tai's, dragging him along with her. Tai bounced happily and pressed into her side, snuggling into her like a child. Mimi smirked; it was like she was the mom taking care of a little boy.

"Hey! We should hang out everyday whilst I'm here, because I don't know anyone, "Tai said cheerily. Mimi cocked her head to the side.

"Hmm, I have school, but I'll make as much time for you as I can okay?" she smiled and winked at him. Tai cheered.

"Great! So, what are you doing now? I'm a little hungry," he admitted. Mimi smiled.

"I know a great café just around the corner, want to go?" she asked. Tai flashed his teeth and nodded happily. They walked arm in arm down the street with big smiles plastered on their faces. Tai sighed.

"Ahhh, I'm happy now," He said taking a deep breath of the night air. Mimi squeezed his arm slightly.

"Me too," she smiled.

* * *

**Time Well Spent**

The sounds of the wind whistling through the trees and the soft babble of people walking by chatting lulled Tai's ears as he lay stretched out on a park bench with his hands behind his head. He was taking a break from his house and went for a walk, then ended up lying on an empty park bench. He contemplated what he could possibly get up to this summer break, not much probably. But he could play some soccer…lots of soccer. Yeah that sounded great. Tai smiled to himself at the thought of a good work out on the school soccer field.

"What are you smiling about?" a soft feminine voice asked, and a shadow loomed over Tai, darkening his eyelids. He opened his eyes and saw two soft hazel eyes looking back down at him. Tai smiled.

"Oh, hi Mimi," he said and quickly sat up. Mimi smiled.

"Why hello there, what are you doing all by yourself?" she asked. Tai shrugged and leaned back on the bench.

"I don't know, nothing really," he said, "how about you?"

"I'm just going to the store to pick up some groceries, want to come? Carry my bags like a man for me?" Mimi joked. Tai thought about it for a second and shrugged.

"Sure," he muttered. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I was kidding…" she said. Tai stood up and stretched.

"Doesn't matter, I'll come anyway," he said bordly. Mimi smiled.

"Well then thank you," she said. And the two turned and left walking side by side. They chatted lightly on the way to the market and sighed in relief at the cool breeze of air conditioning that greeted them when they walked indoors. Mimi took out a list from her pink purse and read aloud what she needed. Tai wheeled over a shopping cart and then got an idea, grinning mischievously. When Mimi wasn't looking and he grabbed her waist and in one strong shove he lifted her up and plopped her down in the cart.

Mimi yelped in surprise and flailed slightly.

"Tai! What are you doing?" she said, half shocked and half amused. Tai chuckled and started to push her.

"Isn't getting ride nice?" he hummed innocently. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, except I haven't ridden in a shopping cart since I was 6," she smirked. Tai just smiled and looked elsewhere. Mimi however smiled to herself and snuggled down in the cart, letting her long pretty legs flap over the edge and hang down, bobbing in amusement. Tai rolled her around as they picked up everything Mimi needed. He sometimes pushed her or lurched her forward just to scare her before gripping the handlebars and pulling her back before she hit something. Mimi would always laugh and hit him playfully. Tai liked hearing her laugh, it sounded like bells. She had the best laugh for a girl that he'd ever heard.

When they got to the checkout Tai pulled the cart up beside the cashier and moved over to help Mimi out. He took her waist and she supported herself on his shoulders. He lifted her up and dropped her lightly on the floor. Though she landed really close to him and their chests lightly bumped. Mimi looked up to his face and their noses where inches apart. They both stopped and looked at each other.

They were both suddenly encompassed by each others' presence and Tai could feel the heat radiating off of her small body. Her skin looked incredibly soft and smooth and he could smell the light sent of cherry blossom perfume coming from her. Tai was suddenly filled with the urge to touch her. Stroke her face, hug her, anything.

"Is this all for today?" the cashier's voice rang out, both snapping them from their sudden daze. Mimi spun around and took out her wallet, fumbling with the money. Tai noticed her red ears and shaky voice and smiled to himself. His cheeks became hot as well and he quickly occupied himself by grabbing the packed grocery bags and putting them back into the cart. He pondered the urge he had had just a second ago. He wanted to touch Mimi…that was odd. Tai glanced at her. She was very pretty, and a great friend. He grinned to himself, getting another idea.

They both walked out of the store, still a little pink before Tai spoke up.

"Hey Mimi,"

"Hm?"

"Do you maybe want to go out one time? Like to a coffee shop or someplace?" he asked casually. Mimi almost tripped over herself. She spun to look at him, turning an even brighter shade of pink.

"W-what? You mean like a date?" she fumbled. Tai grinned and nodded.

"Yeah! How about it?" he asked, nudging her shoulder with his. A small cheeky smile broke out onto Mimi's face and she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's sounds alright to me," she said. Tai chuckled, doing a mini fist pump in his mind. Both walked onto the busy city sidewalk, heading towards Mimi apartment to drop off the bags.

Both had small, shy smiles on, wondering just how their day ended up as well spent as it had been.

* * *

**Peaceful Embrace**

Mimi's eyes fluttered open one night and darkness greeted her. It took her a moment for her mind to collect itself and her vision to clear. She was surrounded in soft sheets that encompassed her like a cocoon and the light sound of wind played against the window's glass in her bedroom.

She blinked a few times and sighed deeply. She had woken up in the middle of the night again. This had been happening for the past 7 months. With a great heave of energy Mimi rolled over onto her other side and shifted until she was comfortable. She smiled to herself when a familiar face greeted her.

Tai slept as sound as a log beside her, his face relaxed and peaceful. Mimi smiled shyly as she gazed at his features. His skin was a deep tan colour, no doubt from all the time he spent playing soccer outside when he was younger. His face overall seemed very chiseled and Mimi couldn't picture anything more perfect. His face had been a lot rounder, with chubbier cheeks up until he was around 18, which is when it started thinning out. She had thought he was handsome when he was younger, but in his 20s now he was even better looking. Under his closed eyelids where his normal boyish chocolate eyes though, the eyes that always softened when they looked at her and showed almost every emotion he was feeling, even if he tried to hide it.

His hair just brushed the tops of his eyebrows. When he was younger it used to be a wild mess of brunette locks, but when he had entered university and turned 23 he had cut most of it off, so now it was a sexy crop of short spiked hair. Mimi had the urge to play with it but kept her small hands curled by her face. Her eyes traveled down to his mouth, she couldn't help but grin.

Oh how she loved those lips. The stupidest things would come out of that mouth, yet also the sweetest things that would always make sure to melt Mimi's heart and soul. To her, Tai was perfect. Even his flaws were perfect. Every fiber of her being loved this sleeping man in front of her and every fiber in her being told her that he loved her just the same.

When they were younger, they got into so many fights and annoyed the hell out of each other. She was the girly girl who always wore pink and was selfish and would whine like a brat about everything. She's always had everything given to her and had gotten undeniable amounts of love from her parents. But when she met Tai and their other friends, it was the first time that was wasn't treated how she was used to being treated and it gave her a lot of grief. She had a soft heart and it took a lot of guts for her to finally decide to grow up and become a stronger person. Tai helped her with that.

But even then they still got at each other's necks about everything. It wasn't until Tai had come to her one day for help. Of _**all**_ people he had gone to _**her**_!

He had a crush on her best friend, Sora, and Mimi was the only other girl he knew, so he'd wanted help to win Sora's heart. Tai wasn't too happy that he was asking her for help, but they both grudgingly made a deal. Mimi only agreed because she thought Tai would suit Sora and make her happy. So, Mimi would start giving him lessons on how he should act and what to do that would impress Sora and help him get on her good side.

But…

As they kept meeting, things changed. Mimi started growing feelings for this annoying guy and, before she knew it, she was selling out her love to her best friend. Mimi stopped helping Tai and soon after he and Sora became a couple. Mimi's heart ripped apart every time she saw them and soon she started avoiding them all together. It wasn't until one day a very angry Tai came to her house and demanded to know why she was avoiding him. They fought for a while before Mimi finally confessed her feelings. She left Tai in shock and retreated to the solitude of her lonely bedroom.

Mimi thought she was destined to the life of having a cruel unrequited love. Until one day when it was raining, she was walking home and suddenly Tai had come running up to her. He was out of breathe like he'd been running forever and his clothes were soaked. Mimi was about to scold him and tell him to go home until he uttered the words that would shape her future forever.

"_I love you,"_

Those words escaped his tired lips and Mimi had fallen to her knees in shock.

"_I…I broke up with her…because… I love you,"_

Mimi smiled fondly to herself as she replayed these memories in her mind for the billionth time. She reached out to touch Tai's restful face and stroked his temple as lightly as she could so he wouldn't wake up. However her efforts failed and a second later his eyes slowly and tiredly opened. When he saw her face he smiled groggily.

Mimi smiled back and snuggled her face into his collar. Tai rested his face on the top of her head and his hand curled around her waist. Mimi sighed happily and her hands splayed over her pregnant belly, rubbing it lovingly.

Tai noticed her hands and grinned. He kissed her forehead lightly. Mimi closed her eyes lightly.

"I love you," she murmured. Tai smiled and snuggled against her. The mutual understanding between them was clear. They both undeniably loved each other, as odd as their childhood was, this was meant to be.

* * *

**Mission Gone Wrong**

Mimi crouched down in the dirt with a dull expression on her face. Tai crouched beside her, peeking through the open window of someone else's house with a sneaky expression on his face.

"Tai…" Mimi sighed. "What exactly are we doing?" she groaned. Tai hushed her with his hand.

"I told you! Matt stole one of my video games and I need it back!" he said quickly. Mimi massaged her temples with her fingers, beginning to get a headache.

"Yes but, why do you have to get it back this way? Why can you just ask for it back?" she asked. Tai shrugged.

"It's more fun this way; I've always wanted to do a secret sneak-in-and-out mission into someone's house!" Tai said, his eyes sparkling in excitement. Mimi clenched her teeth together getting annoyed.

"So why...do_** I**_ have to be here too!" she growled. Tai looked at her as if she was stupid.

"To be the lookout! _**Duh**_!" he said. "When we go in there I'll be too busy looking for the game so you have to stand alert and listen to see if anyone's coming," Tai explained. Mimi groaned.

"This is insane," she huffed, crossing her arms on her knees and shoving her chin into them. Suddenly Tai perked.

"Oh! The coast is clear! Matt's left his room, quick let's go!" he said and grabbed Mimi's forearm, hauling her up with him. She squeaked in surprise as he dragged her through the open window into Matt's bedroom. Mimi raised her eyebrows once she got inside.

"Wow, it's actually pretty clean in here," she mused taking in Matt's surprisingly clean and organized room. He had three guitars propped up and stacks upon stacks of chords and lyrics sat beside them. Tai kneeled down like and ninja and glanced around.

"Exactly! That's the trick; there are thousands of sneaky hiding places this room. No normal person's room would be this clean," Tai whispered and started darting around the room. Within seconds Mimi glanced at Matt's bookshelf and saw a small box labeled 'Video Games' and smirked. She opened her mouth to tell Tai but then decided it would be more fun to see him stupidly try to find it himself. Mimi clasped her hands behind her back and strolled around the room. Tai looked at her.

"Hey! Go by the door! Check and see if he's coming back!" Tai whispered frantically. Mimi frowned and walked over by the door that was a crack open. She peeked through and saw and empty hallway. She sighed and leaned against the wall.

"No one's coming," she mumbled.

"Ah! Bingo!" Tai said and started emptying Matt's clothes hamper. "It's got to be in a sneaky place like this!" he said excitedly. Mimi rolled her eyes.

"You're gross, you do realize those are his dirty clothes..." she said in a disgusted voice. Tai shrugged.

"So what? I wear dirty clothes sometimes," he said simply. Mimi scrunched her face.

"Oh! _**Gross**_ Tai!" he said, miming a gag. But suddenly she froze. She heard light footsteps coming down the hallway. She peeked through and saw Matt's shadow growing bigger as he walked towards his room. Mimi gasped lightly and spun around.

"Tai! He's coming back, what do we do?" she whispered frantically. Tai perked up. He glanced around quickly and saw the closet. He bolted up and grabbed her hand. He rushed into the closet, pulling her in with him and shut the door as quietly as he could behind them. They both froze and it seemed like they'd stopped breathing as they listened. They heard Matt come in and sit on his bed, hearing it creak under his weight. Mimi groaned lightly.

"Idiot! We should have just left out the window!" she scolded quietly.

"There was no time! This was easier, we'll get lost when he leaves again," Tai said. Mimi frowned.

"What if he doesn't leave anytime soon?" she asked. Tai shrugged.

"wanna play 'have you ever'?" he suggested, smiling innocently. Mimi growled and swatted him over his head. She fumed in silence and it wasn't until about a minute later that she realized the close proximity between them.

Matt's closet wasn't very big, plus it was filled with his stuff so that didn't leave much room for two people to hide. Mimi could feel Tai's chest pressed against hers, and one of his arms leaned on the wall she was leaning on. Their legs were tangled up and they could literally feel each other breathing. Mimi turned red hot and she looked up to see if Tai noticed as well.

She was surprised to see his face was red as well and his breathing seemed…labored? She frowned in confusion and shifted her position.

"Tai what's—"

"Ah! Don't move!" he panicked, shuddering. Mimi stopped and cocked her head. She looked at their position again and only just then noticed where one of her legs was. It was arched in between them, right between Tai's legs. Her face steamed up and she thought she was going to faint for a second. Her thigh was right against Tai's crotch!

Mimi's brain fuzzed over in embarrassment. This was horrible…of all positions they had to be stuck in. Now she was afraid of moving all together, just in case she hurt Tai. She looked up at his face again. His breath fanned across her face and she got a good waft of his cologne. Oh jeez…it smelled really good. Mimi put her hand against Tai's chest to steady herself and was shocked at the muscle she felt underneath.

Freaking _**hell**_! Mimi was so turned on right now! This was horrible! And of all people it was with Tai! She chanced to look at Tai's face again and held in a gasp. He gazed at her with hazed over eyes. A heat rose between them and before they both knew it they leaned in closer to each other. They stopped about halfway, looking into each other's eyes before Tai closed the gap and took her lips. Mimi let out a small sigh and kissed him back.

Tai pressed his chest closer to hers and Mimi wove her arms around his neck and into his hair. She was too afraid to move her lower half so her legs stayed in their awkward position. A heat rose up within her belly and spread all throughout her. Wherever Tai was in contact with her felt like she was on fire and her mouth was most hot. The kiss turned more passionate and before long they were playing tonsil hockey. Tai was so skilled at this, this whole kissing business. Mimi let out a small moan and Tai started to lift her up against the wall.

But before they went any further they heard the click shut of a door and they both stopped their actions.

"Did…was that Matt?" Mimi whispered against Tai's mouth. Tai paused.

"Yeah…I think he's left," he whispered back. They hesitated, just breathing heavily before Mimi spoke up again.

"We…we should probably leave then," she murmured. Tai nodded once. But they stayed still. The temptation to continue their actions from before rose up like a thick wave but instead Tai moved and clicked open the closet door. Mimi slipped lightly back onto her feet and let go of Tai. He peeked around the door and sighed in relief.

"Yeah, he's gone, lets' go," he said quietly and quickly stumbled out of the closet. Mimi was left flustered and it took her a minute to find her legs and wander out of the closet after Tai. They both glanced at each other and blushed. What had they both just done with each other?

Tai grabbed Mimi's hand and an electric bolt shot up her arm and into her chest.

"C'mon," he said, smirking and quickly leading her to the window. They both climbed out and disappeared into the night and back to the streets, hands clasped tightly together, the heat rising within them only getting stronger the more they kept contact with each other. They had completely failed Tai's great mission…hadn't they?

* * *

**Distractions**

The sun shone brightly into the bedroom and highlighted everything in a soft afternoon glow. The room was quiet except for the soft tap-tapping of fingers over a laptop keyboard.

Mimi and Tai sat on either side of Tai's bed with their legs stretched out beside each other. Both were deep in concentration on their own laptops. They were completing some online practice exams for universities they had wanted to go to. Mimi insisted they practice as a good way of studying and preparing for the real exams. Tai wasn't as willing to, but Mimi persuaded him into doing it as she always seemed to be able to do.

Tai glanced up past his laptop screen to see Mimi's faced scrunched in serious concentration. He held back a laugh and looked back down to the question he'd been stumped on for about five minutes now. Mimi glanced up at Tai after she'd finished answering another question.

"Hey, how far are you?" she asked. Tai paused, hmm'ing first.

"About half way," he lied. He was at least one third in. Mimi cocked her head as she read the next question on her test.

"…want to switch for a bit?" she asked. Tai perked up immediately and lifted his laptop up.

"Yep," he said and gave her his test; she moved hers and gave it to him. Tai settled the pink computer on his lap and both settled into quiet concentration again. After ten more minutes of tapping away had passed, Tai sighed and rolled his head around. He looked at Mimi and smiled. Her face was scrunched again and she was chewing on her bottom lip lightly. She must have been stumped on a question.

Tai looked around the room, procrastinating going back to the test. He sighed when there was nothing interesting to do and looked back over to Mimi.

"Wanna take a break?" he asked hopefully. Mimi shook her head once.

"No."

Tai's shoulders slumped and he pouted to himself. Tai tried returning to the test in front of him but after another five minutes of reading the same question over and over and still not getting it, he lightly nudged Mimi's thigh with his foot. Mimi pushed his foot away with her hand and Tai grinned. He nudgds her leg again, twice this time. She once again swatted away his foot, but he noticed a small smile threaten to appear on her lips. Tai grinned wider and saw a small pillow beside him. He picked it up and chucked it lightly to Mimi.

Whilst Mimi was distracted with the pillow Tai got up and crawled over to her. He slipped her laptop out of the way and quickly pushed her down so she lay underneath him. Mimi laughed in amusement.

"Heyy!" she whined half-heartedly.

"I just want to play a bit," Tai said, acting like a hurt puppy. Mimi raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Tai smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Happily she kissed him back.

They weren't getting into anything serious, just light kissing. However, Tai couldn't help himself. Just as their kisses got slightly more passionate he started to creep his hand under her shirt. She smiled against his lips.

But unfortunately the sound of a door opening made them both freeze. Tai turned to see who it was that interrupted them, frowning. His eyes widened when he saw his 15 year old sister with a bright red face.

"Ah! O-o-o-ohhhh I-I-I'm s-s-sorry! I'll c-c-come back l-l-later!" Kari stumbled. She bowed quickly in apology and dashed from the room, closing the door behind her. Tai frowned and slumped back away from Mimi.

"Aw man," he pouted, feeling guilty. Mimi laughed lightly and pushed herself up from the bed. Tai noticed and leaned over her again, frowning.

"Hey, don't get up," he grumbled. Mimi smiled and kissed his nose. She moved away from underneath him and grabbed her pink laptop back. Tai sighed in annoyance as she settled herself down again and began tapping away. He growled to himself and grabbed his own laptop. He sat fuming and started tapping rather harshly on his laptop. It wasn't until he felt Mimi's toes playing with his that a small victory smile played on his lips.

The two sat with grins on their faces, their feet playing footsies as they both tap-tapped away.

* * *

**Hmm…I've been writing a bit more passionate stuff recently...aha**

**I'll tone it down a bit, this is a T rated fic after all, can't get too deep XD**

**Also, I will be studying for exams for the next few days. Which sucks since I JUST got back in to the mood to write again. I hope this doesn't end as soon as exams are over or else I'll probably not feel like writing again for a long time I like to get as much done when I'm in the mood to write because it doesn't happen often. **

**I'll try my best! Thanks for being patient with me **


End file.
